Mittelerde ist nicht allein!
by Harina
Summary: Was wird passieren, wenn Wesen von einer anderen Welt plötzlich in Mittelerde auftauchen? Ganz einfach: Chaos!


Zunächst einmal möchte ich hier erwähnen, dass alle die Figuren, die in meiner Story vorkommen, nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien gehören. ( Nur die Handlung gehört mir!!! Vielleicht kommt später noch ein weiterer Karakter von mir erfunden hinzu. *froi*) Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld machen!!!  
  
Mittelerde ist nicht allein!  
  
Kapitel: In Bruchtal  
  
Es war 9.00 Uhr morgens und die Sonne sandte die ersten Strahlen goldenen Lichts über die Bergketten, zwischen denen Bruchtal lag. Der strahlend blaue Himmel war wolkenlos und alles war still und friedlich. Einige Vögel zwitscherten leise in den Bäumen und man hörte das Rauschen des Wasserfalls. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag am Anfang vom Herbst.  
  
Die ersten Blätter fielen und Bruchtal machte einen friedlichen, verschlafenen Eindruck. Doch wie jeden Morgen wurde die morgendliche Ruhe von dem Klang der Glocke gestört, die jeden Tag um diese Zeit geläutet wurde und verkündete, dass in einer Stunde das Frühstück bereit war. Dann kam ganz Bruchtal auf die Beine und es wurde Stimmengewirr und Fußgetrappel laut. Gerade in diesen Tagen ging es in Bruchtal besonders hoch her, da am nächsten Tag Elronds Rat stattfinden würde. Aber nur fast alle waren auf den Beinen.  
  
Vier Hobbits hatten wie immer den Klang der Glocke verschlafen. Sie lagen noch in ihren Betten und schnarchten. Merkwürdigerweise redeten zu mindest zwei von ihnen im Schlaf und das ausschließlich von Essen. Sie scherten sich nicht um die Leute, die sich auf den Gängen tummelten.  
  
Als die Essensglocke eine Stunde später ertönte und der Krach draußen auf den Gängen unerträglich laut wurde, da jetzt alle den Speisesaal stürmten, öffnete der erste der Hobitts träge die Augen. „Is es schon Morgen?", fragte er mit träger Stimme. „Scheint so", brummte ein anderer und streckte sich, „warum bist du denn schon wach, Sam?"„Ich kann's mir einfach nicht abgewöhnen. Außerdem sind die da draußen unerträglich laut, Herr Frodo."  
  
„Hey, wach auf du Schlafmütze", rief er dann einem anderen Hobbit zu. Dieser rührte sich nicht. Sam warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. Noch immer keine Reaktion. „Merry!", brüllte er. Als dies noch immer keine Wirkung zeigte, sprang er aus dem Bett und zog dem Hobbit kurzerhand die Bettdecke weg. Damit hatte er endlich Erfolg. „Hat ja lange genug gedauert", meinte er und wandte sich nun dem letzten Hobbit zu, der verwunderlicher Weise immer noch schlief. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es bei ihm keinerlei Wirkung zeigte, ihm die Decke wegzuziehen, also zog er eine Feder aus der Jacke, die an einem Kleiderhaken in der Ecke hing. Er kitzelte Pippin unter den Füßen und dieser sprang sofort auf.  
  
„Sagt mal, wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Frodo, der bis jetzt die anderen beobachtet hatte. Merry zog eine Uhr aus der Tasche, starrte einige Sekunden ungläubig darauf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich glaube, sie ist stehen geblieben."„Was?", fragte Sam und nahm ihm die Uhr aus der Hand. „Mit der ist doch alles in Ordnung!"„Aber schau doch! Nach dieser Uhr hätte das Frühstück vor 20 Minuten begonnen!"  
  
Frodo stöhnte genervt und warf nun seinerseits einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Merry hat Recht! Das Frühstück hat tatsächlich schon längst begonnen." Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann brach Panik aus. (Wie sicher bekannt ist, geraten Hobbits leicht in Panik, wenn die Gefahr besteht, nicht genug zu Essen zu bekommen. Es ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man an 7 Mahlzeiten am Tag gewöhnt ist.)  
  
Die Hobbits waren noch dabei, sich so unwichtige Kleidungstücke wie Socken und ähnliches anzuziehen, als sie 10 Minuten später in Richtung Speisesaal rannten. Die Vorstellung, dass die anderen alles ohne sie aufaßen, machte ihnen Beine. Sie rannten durch die vielen menschenleeren Gänge, ohne den wunderschönen Verzierungen und die Wandmalereien Beachtung zu schenken. Endlich kam die Tür zum Speisesaal in Sicht.  
  
In dem überfüllten Speisesaal ging es hoch her. Die fröhliche Gesellschaft war am Abend zuvor noch bis lange nach Mitternacht wach geblieben und hatte mehr getrunken, als nötig gewesen wäre. Man unterhielt sich lautstark und quer über die Tische und nicht einmal Elrond vermochte für Ruhe zu sorgen. Keinem fiel auf, dass die sonst so verfressenen Hobbits nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Sie hatten sich nämlich etwas Besseres ausgedacht.  
  
Vor der Tür angekommen, sagte Pippin: „Ich glaub' nicht, dass die uns viel übrig gelassen haben."„Ich denke, da hast du Recht. Die Pilze werden alle schon weg sein", sagte Frodo. „Und die Karotten auch", fügte Merry hinzu. „Wie wär's, wenn wir in die Küche gehen würden. So ein paar Hobbits bemerkt doch keiner", schlug Sam vor. (Höchstens daran, dass nachher die ganze Küche leer gefuttert ist.) „Klasse Idee, Sam", meinte Frodo. „Hast du denn eine Ahnung, wo die Küche ist?"Sam: „Ähm, nun ja, ... nicht wirklich."„Na, toll! Wie sollen wir eine Küche finden, in einem so riesigen Gebäude wie Bruchtal?", fragte Merry spöttisch. „Ganz einfach", meinte Pippin, „wir klettern auf einen hohen Gegenstand, z.B. diese Statur da vorne und halten nach ihr Ausschau."„Glaubst du etwa, die Küche ist ausgeschildert? Ich würde versuchen der Nase nach zu gehen.", sagte Merry. „Toller Vorschlag! Vor allem, weil in der Küche schon längst nicht mehr gekocht wird, da das Frühstück so gut wie beendet ist. Und Pilze, Brot, Wurst, Käse und ähnliches wirst du so wohl kaum finden", meinte Sam skeptisch. „Und was würdest du vorschlagen?", fragte Merry beleidigt. Sam: „Äh, ja, nun, ..."  
  
„Ich", fing Frodo an, wurde jedoch von Pippin unterbrochen. „Hobbit! (Diesen Ausdruck benutzen die Hobbits an Stellen, an denen wir „Mensch!"sagen würden. Wie z.B.: „Mensch, so doof kann man doch gar nicht sein!") Das kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein."  
  
Frodo fing wieder an: „Ich...", doch er wurde abermals unterbrochen. Dieses Mal von Merry: „Beim nächsten Mal müssen wir einfach früher aufstehen." „Ich...", begann Frodo zum dritten Mal. „Das musst du gerade sagen", spotte Sam. Jetzt reichte es Frodo. „Ich möchte etwas sagen!", brüllte er. „Ja, dann tu es doch einfach", meinte Pippin, verwundert über Frodos Aufregung. „Das würde ich ja gerne, wenn ihr mich nicht unterbrechen würdet. Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach in den Speisesaal gehen würden und nachfragen würden?"„Hey, das ist gut! Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte Merry begeistert, ging zu der Tür, die zum Speisesaal führte und ging hinein. Sam und Pippin folgten ihm. Frodo stöhnte. Dann folgte er den anderen.  
  
In dem Saal bemerkte keiner die vier kleinen Figürchen, die gerade hereingekommen waren und jetzt zu dem Tischende watschelten, an dem Elrond saß. Dieser blickte erst auf, als die vier vor ihm standen. „Warum erscheint ihr jetzt erst zum Frühstück? Es ist schon 10.30 Uhr durch. Das Frühstück hat vor einer halben Stunde begonnen."Insgeheim dachte er jedoch: `Diese Unpünktlichkeit unter Hobbits!´ Wir, nun ja, ähm...", begann Merry. Er wollte nur ungern zugeben, dass sie mal wieder verschlafen hatten, weil er befürchtete, dass die Großen sie auslachen würden. „Wir haben heute Morgen einen Spatziergang gemacht. Da wir alle keinen Hunger hatten, haben wir nicht auf die Uhr geachtet", log Frodo rasch. Pippin nickte zustimmend, doch die Zuhörer in der Halle lachten sich im Stillen kaputt. Hobbits und keinen Hunger haben! „Wollt ihr nun etwas essen, oder nicht?", fragte Elrond genervt. „Mmm", überlegte Sam. „Was denn nun?", fragte Elrond, „macht schnell, sonst wird mein Essen kalt!"  
  
Die Hobbits warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Sollten sie vielleicht doch in der Halle essen? Nein! Jetzt bloß nicht nachgeben! „Nein, danke", sagte Frodo, nachdem er sicher war, dass die anderen einverstanden waren."Nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu: „Könntet Ihr uns bitte sagen, wo die Küche zu finden ist?"„Wozu wollt Ihr das denn wissen?", fragte Elrond misstrauisch. Diese Hobbits brachten es noch fertig, seine ganze Küche auszuräumen. „Wir hatten geplant, nun ja, wir wollten heute einen kleinen – Ausflug machen." „Einen Ausflug, soso. Für wann ist das denn geplant?", fragte Elrond zweifelnd. „Es war so für 8.00 Uhr geplant", beeilte sich Merry zu ergänzen. „Morgens oder Abends?", fragte Elrond mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, dass er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
Die Hobbits wussten, dass man sie ertappt hatte und machten sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Noch einmal würde ihnen so etwas nicht passieren. Dieser Morgen, ohne Frühstück war das schlimmste, was den Hobbits jemals passiert war.  
  
Hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gut gefallen!!! Bitte, bitte, bitte schickt mich doch ein paar Reviews, wäre euch sehr verbunden. 


End file.
